After The Goodbye
by Broken-Horizons13
Summary: Fred and Lizzie have now gone their separate ways, but is this what fate intended?
1. Prologue

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Fred or any characters_**

_**Prologue (Just after Fred was imprisoned in the Jack-in-the-box)**_

For Fred, everything was surreal in that moment.  
He could hear Lizzie's cries but there was nothing he could do.  
He was trapped.

The 21 years felt like forever, yet he never aged. This was surprisingly true, Fred didn't know exactly why, but he seemed to be suspended in some sort of imaginary friend 'limbo'.


	2. The Plan

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Fred or any characters_**

_**~Now~**_

_**(Takes place right where the movie left off)**_

"_Give him my love? Who is this woman?_" Fred thought to himself as he started at the lady in front of him, with her short bob of hair and huge brown eyes.

"Elizabeth!_" _ Mickey Fartpants called out, and the mystery woman walked over in his direction.

Something about her seemed familiar to Fred, but he couldn't quite place it. Besides, what did it matter? He was with Natalie now and that was all that mattered.

But something inside Fred wouldn't rest; as he sat awake the rest of the night wondering how he could possibly know this "Lizzie".

The following morning, Fred awoke with a start, not even realising he had fallen asleep.

He looked over at Nat still asleep, and was about to wake her up when he realised there was going to be another babysitter over today, and he hadn't even thought up a prank.

Quickly, he racked his brain for something, anything, they could pull on the unsuspecting woman.

"_Snare? No, we did that with the last one."_

"_Water balloon attack? No, too original"_

"_Harpoon through the-" _No. He stopped himself on that one

"_Mud pie? Perfect!" _Fred thought as he smiled deviously.

He gently shook Natalie awake, grinning as a plan started to develop in his mind…


	3. Recognising

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Fred or any characters**_

"Nat, Nat wake up!_"_, Fred yelled.

"What is it Fred?", she yawned, as she stretched her arms and swung her legs out from under the covers.

"I came up with a way we can get rid of babysitters forever!_",_ cheered Fred. "We will just need a few things first…"

* * *

The babysitter arrived an hour later, just catching Mickey on his way to work. As soon as Mickey was gone, she went straight to the couch (after rudely introducing herself as Helena) and lay down, dozing off soon after.

Fred rummaged through the fridge until he found what he was looking for.

As this was the babysitter's first day, Mickey thought it would be nice to have a meal prepared for her in the fridge.

Fred pulled out the dish and, with Natalie's help, emptied the contents out all over the back garden.

Fred then proceeded to search for the most important ingredient; mud.

"What else do we need?", Natalie questioned Fred after he had dumped the mud messily into the dish.

"Anything you like, check the fridge", Fred responded, and couldn't help but snigger as Natalie staggered back towards him with a mountain of various food items in her tiny arms, from tomato sauce to milk.

"Great job Nat, now we just need to mix everything together", he said as Natalie poured a whole carton of milk over the mud.

After everything was ready, they covered the dish back up and put it back into the fridge. Soon after, Helena woke, and Natalie, remembering what her Dad told her, informed the babysitter that there was pre-made lunch in the fridge.

"It's lasagne", Natalie told Helena sweetly.

As Helena lifted the lid, she was caught off guard by a gush of the mud pie that spurted out.

"Aaahhhh! What is THAT?!", she cried, furiously wiping mud from her face. She faced Natalie just in time to see her talking to the air beside her.

"Who are you talking to?", she asked her.

"Fred", Natalie responded matter-of-factly. "And he told me to tell you that we don't like ugly babysitters like you, so why don't you just 'piss off'".

Shocked at the little girl's harsh words and trauma she just experienced, she picked up the phone and called Mickey immediately.

"Your daughter is a rotten child. Come home this instant because I cannot deal with this harassment any longer."

Mickey sighed. _"What has she done this time"_, he thought to himself. He was about to leave when his boss stopped him at the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?", he said down to him.

Mickey tried to explain himself but his boss would hear none of it.

"If you walk out that door now, don't ever bother coming back. This has been happening too many times and this is the final straw."

Mickey knew he couldn't leave, but he couldn't leave Nat alone either. He had no other option, so he got his phone out and dialled.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Fred and Natalie heard a knock on the door. Helena stormed over to open it, and was greeted by a young woman with brown hair.

"Lizzie!", Natalie cried, running over and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What seems to be the problem?", Lizzie asked, walking inside, but only received a slam of the door in response, and heard a car take off.

"Well, that takes care of her", Lizzie exclaimed. "You can tell me what happened sweetie, I won't be angry", she told Natalie.

"Well I'm sick of babysitters, and Fred and I were just-", she stopped mid-sentence.

Natalie was looking at Fred as he frantically waved his arms trying to get her to stop talking. Quietly Nat said, "we made a mud pie".

Lizzie was in shock. "Drop Dead Fred", she said under her breath.

"Pardon?", Natalie asked her.

"Oh, uh, I just said that sounds like fun", Lizzie nervously replied.

But Fred heard her loud and clear, and finally it clicked. He knew who she was, and strangest of all she remembered him.

"Snotface", Fred whispered


	4. So Many Questions

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Fred or any characters**_

Fred couldn't believe this was Lizzie standing in front of him. HIS Lizzie. He couldn't believe she still remembered. That wasn't normal of Imaginary Friend charges. Once they said goodbye that was supposed to be it, for both of them. He sighed. Had she always been this pretty?

"_Wait what?!"_, Fred shook his head violently as if to abolish the thought. _"Where was this coming from?"_

Natalie shaking his shoulders and calling his name brought him out of his trace. "Fred, Fred!"

"What?", he said, realising it had come out a little harsh. Luckily, she didn't seem to have noticed.

"You were like a statue", Natalie replied, mimicking Fred by standing still with her arms by her side and her eyes wide.

"Where's Lizzie?", he asked her.

"She's in the kitchen making some proper lunch", Nat told him. "I think sandwiches"

"I'll be right back", Fred told Natalie, and he began walking towards the kitchen when Natalie called out to him.

"Do you know her?"

"Know who?"

"Lizzie."

Fred sighed. "Yes. I was her imaginary friend, her best friend, before I came to you."

"Do you miss her?"

He sighed again. "Yes", he said softly.

"Well, just tell her", she told him.

"It's not that easy Nat. You see, I'm not her imaginary friend anymore, so she can't see or hear me. I can't talk to her."

"I'll tell her then", and before Fred could say anything Natalie ran off to the kitchen.

"Natalie wait!", he called to her, but when he got to the kitchen she was already talking to Lizzie.

"I have to tell you something important", Natalie was telling Lizzie, "It's very secret."

"_Oh hell"_, Fred thought to himself.

"Just tell her I said hi"

"Fred says hi and that he misses you", Natalie told Lizzie.

"Natalie! What did I tell you?", Fred shouted.

Lizzie turned to Natalie, stunned. "What?"

"Fred told me he used to be your friend. Is that true?"

"Well, yes it is. Did he really say he missed me?"

"Yes, but I wasn't supposed to tell you"

"Well, you can go on ahead and tell him that I miss him too", she said, her heart fluttering.

Natalie didn't need to tell him though because he already heard. And he couldn't believe it.

"_She actually missed him? What did that mean?"_, he asked himself.

He was going to say something else when there was a knock on the door. Lizzie went to answer it, and when she returned to the kitchen Mickey was following her.

"I thought you didn't normally get home till 5", she asked him, but as she said this she glanced at the clock and realised that is was in fact 5 o'clock.

"Wow time went fast. I'm sorry we didn't get to eat the sandwiches"

"That's okay", Mickey replied, "We can have them for dinner if Nat's ok with that"

"Yeah!", Nat said, jumping in the air.

"Well that settles it then, sandwiches for dinner", said Mickey. "Do you want to stay for dinner Lizzie?"

"I'd love to but I have to get home. Plus I'm on a diet at the moment so…"

"_A diet!"_, Fred thought as he looked at Lizzie, _"You don't need to be on a diet."_

As if to contradict Fred entirely, Mickey said, "Yeah, I can see why you would be on a diet."

"_How dare you say that to her"_, Fred thought, _"She looks great."_

"Yeah, well, I'm going to head off", Lizzie said, ignoring Mickey's comment, "I had a great time looking after Natalie."

She gave Nat a quick hug, and she was gone.


	5. Dreaming

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Fred or any characters**_

_**Thanks to the amazing Zombierose3 who has been a great help to me while writing the story so far :D**_

_**Lizzie's POV**_

"Wow", she breathed as soon as she got inside her apartment and closed the door. She couldn't believe that Fred was still around, let alone that he missed her. FRED missed HER.

"Fred misses me", she said aloud to herself, trying to help it sink in.

She slid down the wall, put her head in her hands and sighed. She didn't know how long she sat there before she fell asleep, but when she opened her eyes it was 10:00pm.

"Better get to bed", she yawned and trudged into the bedroom.

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and was thrown into a restless sleep, where she dreamt she was back in the dollhouse with Fred before she lost him forever.

* * *

_**Fred's POV**_

After Lizzie left, he sat in the lounge room while Nat ate her sandwiches, then followed her upstairs as she got ready for bed.

"Fred, why are you being so quiet?", she asked him.

"I'm not being quiet, I'm just ignoring you. I saw you give Lizzie a hug and you know what I think about love", he shouted, sounding disgusted, and then pretended to throw up.

But Fred knew he was being quiet, and that definitely wasn't the reason. He was still in shock from seeing Lizzie. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he missed her, and he desperately wanted to talk to her.

"Fred, love's not just for girls. Daddy's a boy and he loves Lizzie", Natalie replied.

"Well that's because your Dad's a big girl", he told her, but inside he was screaming.

"_Fartpants loves her?!_", he though to himself, _"How dare he!"_

Wait, why did he even care? What was she doing to him?

"Natalie! Time to get into bed!"

Fred was pulled out of his thoughts by Mickey's voice calling to Nat.

"Okay Daddy", she called down to him as she got into her bed and snuggled down under the covers.

"Goodnight Fred", she whispered softly, her eyelids drooping.

"Goodnight Nat"

As soon as she was asleep, Fred left. He didn't know why, but he had to go. In a flash of green sparkles, he was outside the Mega Bitch's house. He materialised inside Lizzie's room, but just found an empty bed. Where was she?

Fred decided to try the house she had with Charles, but when he arrived there, there was a For Sale sign on the building, and no furniture inside the house.

"_Damn it, where was she?_", he thought.

Fred eventually gave up and returned home to Natalie, where he too, like Lizzie, fell into a restless sleep. For some reason he too dreamed of the dollhouse, and that painful goodbye. He heard Lizzie call his name, and was walking towards her when he awoke suddenly.

He turned to the clock. Midnight. "Oh Lizzie", he sighed.

* * *

_**Lizzie's POV**_

At midnight, something pulled Lizzie out of her sleep. She had seen Fred in her dream and had called out to him. As he was walking towards her, she had woken up.

She sat up in her bed and looked around.

"_Oh Lizzie_"

She heard someone say her name. She could have sworn it was Fred's voice. But it couldn't be, could it?

"I miss you Fred", she said as she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

_**Fred's POV**_

Fred still lay awake in the armchair, when he heard something.

"_I miss you Fred"_

He could hear those words in his head, as clear as day. That was definitely Lizzie's voice. Was he hearing things? It just sounded so real. First HE missed a GIRL and now he was hearing things? What had gotten into him?

"_I'm just imagining things_", he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and forced himself back into a still restless sleep.

* * *

Fred awoke early the next morning with a smile on his face, and he realised he was thinking about Lizzie. Seriously he had to get over this, it was taking over him.

"_Maybe she'll be coming over again today"_

The thought made him smile and he sighed happily. Then he realised why she would come over if she did, and it would be because of Mickey. His smile instantly turned into a scowl.

"She was mine first", he told himself.

Maybe if she came over today, he would be able to pass on anther message through Natalie. Nat wouldn't be awake for another few hours yet, so he decided to try and get some more sleep. He had a big day ahead of him.

_**Thanks to everything who has been reading this story so far. I hope you are enjoying it! This is my first time writing anything to be honest, and I would love to hear from you guys how you think I'm going, any suggestions you have, criticism, etc. Thanks guys! XD**_


	6. Getting Through

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Fred or any characters**_

_**Thanks Zombierose3 for her motivation**_

"Fred, Fred, wake up", Natalie shook his shoulders. Fred awoke to Natalie's wide eyes.

"Guess who's coming today?" "Lizzie!", she yelled before he even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Who's that again?", Fred asked her, trying to act like he didn't care.

"Fred don't act like you don't know, she's the girl you miss."

"Sorry Nat, I know who she is it's just… I wish I could talk to her without you having to tell her what I say."

"Oh. Well we could just-"

Nat was interrupted by Mickey calling her to come and have breakfast.

"Coming Daddy!", she shouted as she bounded down the stairs.

Fred sighed. _"There has to be a way"_, he thought to himself as he followed Nat down to the kitchen.

When he got there, Mickey was talking to Nat.

"Now Natalie, you know that Elizabeth is coming over again today so you have to promise me you'll behave yourself, okay?"

"Yes Daddy I promise. I like Lizzie anyway, I hope she comes all the time."

"Well I hope so too. I'm glad you like her because, well, you know that we've been getting closer lately, and I was thinking that she should maybe move in with us. What would you say to that?"

"YAY!", Nat screamed, jumping into the air.

Fred felt a surge of joy go through him, then immediately pushed it away at the thought of Lizzie and Mickey, together. The thought made him shudder.

* * *

After Nat had finished breakfast and was getting dressed, there was a knock on the door.

"Perfect timing", Mickey said, "I was just about to leave for work."

He opened the door to Lizzie and welcomed her in.

"Thank you so much for coming again today. I know Nat can be a hassle but she seems to have become very fond of you.", Mickey said as he grabbed his bag and left.

"Not a problem, she's never trouble", Lizzie replied as she was caught off guard when two little arms were thrown around her waist."

"Lizzie!", Natalie cried.

"Hi sweetie, you ready for a fun day?"

"Yes!", Nat replied with a big smile.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Well, I have a lot of new toys from my birthday, do you want to play them with me?"

"Sure whatever you'd like", Lizzie replied, as she followed Nat up to her room.

* * *

Fred sat in Nat's room feeling sorry for himself.

_"How dare fartpants have Lizzie?"_

He got angrier and angrier, and started throwing toys out of Nat's cupboard onto the floor. He came across a chalkboard and had an idea.

_"Perfect. I'll draw a picture and then Fartpants will see and he'll get angry"_

Fred grabbed the chalk and drew a picture of Mickey dangling from the trap like that awful babysitter.

_"He'll be freaked out"_, Fred laughed to himself. Then he realised Mickey wouldn't even be able to see it and got angry again.

He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then Nat walked into her room, followed by Lizzie.

"Your room's a bit of a mess Nat", Lizzie giggled.

"No, I didn't do this. It was all in my cupboard and now it's not", Nat replied sounding shocked. "Fred, why did you do this?", she asked him when she noticed him hiding in the corner.

"You're so mean Fred", Lizzie joked, "You just-"

She stopped when she saw the drawing on the chalkboard. "What is that?", she asked Nat.

"I don't know, I didn't do it. Fred?"

Fred was lost in his mind though.

_"Lizzie could see it? How?"_

"FRED!"

"Yes Nat?"

"Did you draw this?"

"Yes, it's a lovely picture of your Fartpants Dad, don't you think?"

"Fred, my Dad is not a Fartpants", Nat replied indignantly.

_"Fartpants"_, Lizzie laughed to herself.

Just then Fred got an idea.

"Natalie, do you want to go watch television for a bit?"

"Sure, but what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, just tell Lizzie to stay here okay?"

"Okay", Natalie replied, then turned to Lizzie. "Fred told me to tell you to stay here, I'm going to watch TV", she said then left.

* * *

"Fred, what are you doing", Lizzie asked questioningly. Then she saw the chalk start to move and begin to write on the chalkboard.

She waited until he was finished and then read it to herself.

_"Lizzie, I was waiting ages to tell you this but I miss you. I wish we could see each other again. Fred"_

"Oh Fred, I miss you too. I know you can see me but is there some way I could see you again?"

Fred sighed as he rubbed out the chalk with his sleeve and wrote something new.

_"There is one way..."_

_**I know this took a while, but once again, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! ^_^**_


	7. One Way

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Fred or any characters**_

**_I know this has taken a while but I have been SUPER busy with school and life. And writer's block doesn't help either... Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D_**

Fred erased the last message, and racked his brain for a good idea. Hell, any idea would do.

_"There has to be a way we can see each other again, some sort of loophole in this imaginary friend business."_

He wrote on the board again, _"Lizzie, I just need some time, trust me. Fred."_

"Okay Fred, I trust you. Just know that I'll do whatever it takes to see you again," Lizzie said, then turned and left to go downstairs to Nat.

_"Now she's gone I have to think... I only know of one reported case of an imaginary friend that had a special attachment to their charge, but no one knows what became of him. One day Joyful Jimmy was just gone, disappeared like he never existed in the first place. I know The Guardians had to have had something to do with him going missing. I wish there was another way, but I guess I'll have to pay them a visit."_

So Fred ran downstairs and whispered in Nat's ear that he would be gone for a while, but not to worry. And with that, Fred disappeared into the oblivion that has been his home for as long as he could remember.

* * *

When Fred arrived in Elflurus, he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. The last time he was here was when he was assigned to Natalie, and even then it was only momentary. After becoming trapped in a jack-in-the-box, The Guardians didn't look to fondly upon him, so it was going to be fun attempting to get them to spill on what happened to Jimmy. Well, Fred decided, no matter what he wasn't leaving without an answer.

So Fred wandered through Elflurus until he came across The Chambers. He blinked tightly to will away any residing nervousness, then continued into the building.  
He pushed his way through a sea of council members, all mumbling under their breath and carrying overflowing binders of paperwork. He reached the front desk and cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm here to speak with the, um, Guardians," he mumbled.

"You'll have to speak up sonny" said an elderly lady that Fred didn't recognise.

"I'm Fred, and I'm here because I urgently need to speak to The Guardians"

"And do you have a full name, 'Fred'?"

"I'm Drop Dead Fred."

"Drop Dead Fred?!," she practically yelled.

Straight away, Fred heard the crowd come alive with whispers of his name and words like "jack-in-the-box" and "imprisoned".

"Yes that's me. So can I see them or what?," Fred replied.

"Umm, yes, well I'll see what I can do," she said, and disappeared through a nearby door.

* * *

Fred waited, somewhat patiently, for what felt like hours until she finally slipped back in the door through which she had left.

"Fred?," she called out to him.

"Yes, yes, I'm here. So what's the deal?"

"Well, The Guardians would't normally just see any old imaginary friend, but in your case they'll make an exception. To be honest, they're quite interested in talking with you. After, you know..."

"I know, who doesn't? Anyway, when can I see them?," Fred said nervously.

"That's the thing, they're waiting for you now if you'd follow me," she said before going through yet another door.

Fred followed, and was led through a series of doors and down endless hallways until she stopped at a massive wooden door and stepped back.

"Right through there, don't keep them waiting," and with that she disappeared.

Fred swallowed hard and stared up at the door.

"Here goes nothing," he said with all the strength he could muster as he pushed open the door.

* * *

_**That's the end of that chapter. I really hope someone out there is enjoying it. Please review, good or bad, and let me know what you think, any suggestions, recipes, anything you want to throw at me. Thanks guys! ^_^**_


	8. Initial Meeting

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Fred or any characters_**

**_I know last chapter said 'Chapter 7' but it was supposed to be 'Chapter 6'. Sorry, my mistake T_T_**

**_Anyway... I decided it was about time I got back to this story and attempted another chapter, hopefully to you guy's satisfaction :P_**

**_Remember; _**_"Thoughts are written like this"_

* * *

As Fred entered the room, the gravity of his current situation hit him like a freight train. From the outside of the room, Fred couldn't even begin to imagine just how enormous it would be. With grand tiered seating on one side, and a large podium-like bench at the front it reminded him of a courthouse. Everyone seated in the tiers had exasperated looks on their faces, which Fred found off putting until he took a good look at the three beings seated at the podium and realised they just looked down right annoyed. He could practically feel the tension and hostility radiating from them.

"Drop Dead Fred, how _lovely_ to finally meet you", said the middle being, as he stood up and glared down at him. "We are all dying to hear about this new predicament you've managed to get yourself into. It's so unlike you to be one to create disaster", he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So tell me, what is this all about?"

"Well", Fred began, "it all started when I was assig-"

"Hold up there, Freddy boy, I almost forgot to introduce myself and my fellow comrades here. How utterly rude of me. My name is Hades, ironic I know because I'm _such_ a delightful person. This hideous thing on my left is Edgar, and Samara is on my right."

Edgar jumped up, but was quick to sit back down after a sharp glare from Samara.

"So Fred, before you continue with your newest problem, if you wouldn't mind enlightening me on the 'Jack-in-the-box Incident'?"

Gasps erupted from the tiers, but were quick to silence as Hades continued talking.

"As you may have realised during your short time back, you're pretty famous around here. It's not just me who wants to know all the juicy details", he said with a humourless laugh. "So go on then Fred, what are you waiting for?"

_"For you to stop being such a dickhead"_

Fred chuckled to himself before continuing on with the story.

"Okay well my first charge, Elizabeth, I was with her for around 2 years doing the usual, you know cheering up and pranks, of course. And the jack-in-the-box was just where I hid when Lizzie's parents, or Lizzie's Mum to be specific, would go on a rant at Lizzie over the smallest things. Then one day we were making a mud pie when Polly, yes the witch has a name, caught us and I hid. The way Lizzie was clutching the box and crying made Polly know that it had some special significance to Lizzie so she snatched it off her. The last thing I heard was Lizzie screaming, 'No, don't take him away from me', before I was plunged into complete darkness and I could no longer hear anything. Then 21 years later, I was freed from my prison by a now grown-up Elizabeth who now had new adult problems, which I had to help fix before I was able to move on to my next charge. So there, is that enough _juicy details_?", Fred spat that last part.

"Well, yes yes, I think we've heard quite enough. It's funny hearing the truth from you after the many different versions that spread like wildfire around here. Chinese whispers I tell you. So what seems to be the problem now then?", Hades asked. (It may have been a long shot, but Fred swore he heard the slightest hint of sympathy in his voice.)

"Well now, I'm with Natalie, but it only gets weirder from there. Natalie's father, Mickey, has been friends with Elizabeth since they were young, so naturally Lizzie often visits Mickey or even babysits Natalie. But recently, she dropped by and overheard Natalie mention my name, and she told her to 'give him my love'. Give him my love?! That means she remembers me, and I don't know much but I do know that imaginary friend charges are supposed to FORGET everything that happened, imaginary friend included!"

"Hmm, well I can see why you might be feeling slightly confused by this whole mess..."

"Slightly confused? SLIGHTLY CONFUSED?", Fred yelled, losing any last shred of calm he may have been holding onto.

"Okay, no need to get temperamental, you came to me for help and that attitude is not helping your already sorry case. This is just... I've just never heard of anything like this happening before. And why does it not surprise me that it would happen to you, of all people?", Hades muttered, and sighed audibly before continuing. "There's one thing I know for sure I'm going to need and that's time, at least a few days. Just go back to Natalie for now, and I'll give you a sign when I know something."

"Alright". Fred began to turn away before he remembered something. "Hang on, you said you've never heard of anything like this happening before? Well what about 'Joyful Jimmy' huh?", Fred questioned.

"Oh yes. Him", Hades groaned, "Well I'm not going to say much, only that he had serious problems, not unlike you, and now he's gone."

"Wait, is that all you're going to say?"

"Fred, please I need you to just trust us and understand me when I say we'll do our best to figure out your situation. I know how you feel about waiting, but it's what you must do at this point in time."

"But wh-, fine", Fred huffed, and turned around to leave. "Thank you", he murmured quietly. And with that Fred left the room and then Elflurus to return to the Bunz household.

* * *

When Fred arrived, it was night time, so he went up to Natalie's room and collapsed into the chair near her bed, exhausted

_"A little nap won't hurt"_

Fred was shaken awake the next morning by Natalie, taking a second to come to terms regarding where he was.

"Morning Natalie", he said groggily, standing up and stretching.

"You're back!", she shrieked, and threw her tiny arms around his waist.

Fred smiled slightly before the expression was replaced by one of disgust.

"Get off me! You're giving me girl germs! YUK!", Fred shouted, as he jumped out of her grasp and began tickling her, eliciting a squeal from the young girl.

"There is... no such thing as... girl germs Fred!", Natalie sputtered between fits of laughter.

"Well I wouldn't want to take any chances."

"Fred, where were you?", Natalie asked, after composing herself.

"Umm, that's a difficult question to answer. You know how you and Fartpants, I mean your Daddy, live in this house, your house?"

"Yes?"

"That's where I was. Where I lived before I met you or Lizzie."

"At your house?"

"Not quite, more like a whole lot of houses."

"Like a town?"

"Exactly, a town. And I just had to go there for a bit, but now I'm back here.", Fred explained and went to walk away thinking the conversation was over.

"Why?"

"Why what Nat?"

"Why did you go home?"

"Well, you know how I was Lizzie's friend before you? Well, I had to find out from some people why she still remembers me.", Fred said, choosing his words carefully as he knew he was already overstepping with what he'd disclosed so far.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, not exactly. I don't know what's going to happen."

"So are you going to leave me?", Nat asked sadly.

"No. Maybe. I don't know.", Fred glanced at Natalie's downcast eyes before continuing, "Nat, please don't be upset. I need you to understand this is something I have to do not only for myself but for Lizzie."

"Will I ever see you again?", Natalie whimpered.

"If I do have to leave, I will try to visit you whenever I can. I promise."

"Promise?", Natalie said, holding up her pinkie.

"Promise.", Fred replied, linking their pinkies together in a binding commitment.

* * *

**_There we go guys! I hope I didn't disappoint, and you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you feel like, let me know what you hated, loved, anything you want! :P_**

**_I really love that there are people out there reading this, and sticking by me through my slack updates :3 THANK YOU! *mwah*_**


	9. Results Are In

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Fred or any characters**_

_**Arghhh! These updates have been terrible, I'm just having trouble deciding where to take this story... (somewhere good preferably)**_

_**Anyway, enjoy! (I hope, haha :)**_

_**P.S. Ignore the change in name, it's now Broken-Horizons13 ^-^**_

* * *

The following days passed extremely slowly for Fred, with the constant wondering of what the outcome could possibly be. Lizzie came by occasionally, babysitting Nat and just visiting Mickey in general (DIS-GUS-TING!). However, today when Lizzie arrived was different. Mickey invited her into the living room where Nat was already seated on her pink polka dot bean bag, excitedly tapping her feet. Fred materialised next to her and sat down on the floor.

"Oi Nat, what's going on here"

"Shhhh Fred!", Nat whispered, "Daddy has a big announcement."

_"What's Fartpants up to this time. Announcing that he's a big girl?"_, Fred chuckled to himself but abruptly stopped when Mickey began talking.

"Now Lizzie, I know that not only does Nat love having you here more than anything", he began, receiving Natalie's squeal of agreement, "but I'm rather fond of you being here myself. You are a great role model to Natalie, and you seem to have this sort of 'bond' that I've never seen with anyone else, not even myself even. And well... I was just wondering if you would.. umm.. if you want to... move in with us here? I mean it's completely up to you but we would both love it if you said yes."

At this point, Fred's eyes were almost popping out of his head like a cartoon and he was pale. He couldn't believe his ears. HIS Lizzie move in with FARTPANTS!? It was unbelievable. It was an outrage. It was just-

"Sorry, but I don't think I can. At least not now."

_"Did Lizzie just say no?",_ Fred felt the colour return to his face.

"Lizzie?", Mickey said softly, looking like a hurt puppy.

"I'm sorry Mickey, it's just still so soon. I mean all that drama with Charles and my Mother. I just really still need some time to recover and be by myself. Maybe one day, just not right now."

Mickey looked utterly crushed but managed to croak out an, "It's okay", and just brush it off.

"Maybe it's best if I leave... I'll be back tomorrow to babysit. We'll have heaps of fun Nat!", she said cheerfully before slipping through the door and closing it quietly behind her.

"Well, that was disappointing", Mickey muttered to himself as he trudged upstairs with Natalie in tow.

* * *

**_Lizzie's POV_**

Lizzie hurriedly drove back to her apartment and rushed inside, still overwhelmed by her conversation with Mickey

"What's wrong with me?", she asked no one in particular, "Mickey's great but... AGGHH!"

Lizzie threw herself face down onto her couch and screamed into a pillow.

_"You know it's got something to do with Fred, you just don't want to admit it to yourself."_

"It is not!_", _Lizzie argued back to the voice in her head, then sighed. "Maybe I'm just going crazy. But then again I haven't been sleeping well lately, maybe I should just take a quick nap."

Lizzie yawned before nestling deeper into the couch and effortlessly succumbing to sleep.

* * *

_**Fred's POV**_

Fred was still in shock over the reaction Lizzie had to Mickey's question, but as much as he was shocked it was nowhere near as much as he was relieved. Lizzie didn't want to move in, not at this point in time anyway. Fred just hoped The Guardians would have some good news soon. Hell, any news at this point would be good, he'd had enough of the waiting game. Coincidentally, as if like reading his mind (well he could only hope it was coincidence and not the latter), Fred heard a voice calling to him.

_"Freddd, we're readyy"_

He didn't need to be told twice, and immediately vanished to Elflurus. This time he ran to The Chambers and went straight up to the main desk.

"I'm Drop Dead Fred, to see The Guardians", he breathlessly but firmly told the lady, who seemed to be preoccupied with a stack of paperwork on her desk.

Fred could hear the rumours of him spark up again in the crowd, so he whipped around to face them, fed-up with the incessant gossip.

"Yes I'm Drop Dead Fred, yes I got trapped in a jack-in-the-box, and yes I have _'issues'_ but it's absolutely NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!", Fred practically yelled, instantly putting an end to the whispers.

"A-hem..."

Fred turned around to the sound of someone clearing their throat and saw Edgar standing there with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Do you know how to do anything without causing a scene?", he asked exasperatedly.

"Never mind, just follow me", he groaned, after Fred replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk.

Fred followed Edgar down the same series of hallways and doors as the last time, before leading him through the wooden door. Unlike last time though, the only other people in the room besides Fred were Edgar, Samara and Hades.

"Ahh Fred, glad you came back when I called. I have some news, and to be completely honest I'm not sure if you'll think it's good or bad", Hades explained. "We did some research and, uh, 'reviewed' Joyful Jimmy's case. Simply put, you can have the same fate as him if you choose, but the process, on the other hand, is not that easy."

"Whatever, whatever, you can tell me the boring details later. Just tell me where Joyful Jimmy is now", Fred demanded.

"It's not exactly where he is, but what he is", Hades explained, continuing after seeing the look of confusion cross Fred's face.

"Fred, Jimmy's a human."

* * *

_**Thank you amazing guys for reading! It means heaps to me and I love to read your reviews. Any comments or criticisms just let me know. I really hope to get another chapter up soon as I sorttaaa know where I'm headed. Anyway, thanks again :3**_

**_~Broken-Horizons13~_**


	10. Decisions

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Drop Dead Fred or any characters_**

**_Another SSLLOOWW update, hope it was worth it ^_^_**

**_Again, thanks to the lovely Zombierose3 for her motivation._**

* * *

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly, human?"

"Yes Fred, human. Like I've already told you it was an extremely rare case. One that, and I know my _friends_ will agree with me on this, we thought we would never see again."

"Is that supposed to be a comfort of some sort!", Fred ranted, "When you said 'rare' I thought you meant he was simply banished to another part of our realm, or you know, locked up somewhere strapped to a bench getting an involuntary lobotomy. And from what I can tell from you sickos, probably the latter!"

"Woah Fred calm down, we're not sickos", Hades said, raising his hands in defence, "The lobotomy was SEMI-voluntary", he winked while chuckling, eliciting awkward laughter from Edgar and a sour look from Samara.

"You really are a sick bastard", Fred spat.

"Heyyy! You know if I had feelings, they would have been hurt by that cruel, yet honest statement."

"Screw you, I don't need your help! I can figure it out on my own. So what if we can't directly talk face-to-face, I still have the chalkboard, and my dreams."

"Hold up, your dreams? What dreams? Imaginary Friends can't dream Fred, the thought is just utterly ridiculous."

"Preposterous", Edgar piped in.

"Well I'm telling you now I've been dreaming, and some weird ones at that."

"Weird how Fred?"

"In my dream, I was walking towards Lizzie like when we parted ways last time but was jolted awake before we reached each other. When I woke, I clearly heard a voice say 'I miss you Fred'. Lizzie's voice. I've been trying to convince myself that I was just hearing things, but I'm honestly not so sure."

"Yes well that changes things. Certainly wouldn't have minded having that information BEFORE we went to all the trouble trying to figure out some sort of solution to your problem.", Hades grumbled.

"How was I supposed to know anything about dreams, huh? It's not like we're given an 'Imaginary Friend handbook'. You just expect us to know everything apparently."

"Now Fred-", Hades began.

"No. I'm done. Was there ever a hope of this problem with Elizabeth getting fixed, or were you just messing with me the whole time?"

"Fred, if you'd just let me talk instead of always jumping to absurd conclusions", huffed Hades, "We have much better things to do with our time then to waste it on you. Brains don't lobotomise themselves you know?"

After receiving frowns this time from both Edgar and Samara, and Fred shooting him a look that could kill, he continued.

"Still not funny? Honestly, you guys have no sense of humour. Anyway, Fred, if it's what you're describing, there is still a good chance you'll be able to speak to Elizabeth again and fix this whole debacle. The process will just be a little different..."

"Is this the human sacrifice ritual?", Samara asked, a little too excitedly for Fred's liking.

"Hold on, no one said anything about killing. I may like to cause mischief, but I'm no psychopath."

"No Fred don't worry. Samara here is getting carried away. There will be NO human sacrifice", Hades emphasised, which seemed to be directed more towards Samra than Fred.

"Aww, you're no fun", Samara whined.

Hades rolled his eyes before continuing, "Anyway, moving on. Like I was saying, your situation is different from Joyful Jimmy's. He didn't have this 'dreaming ability' that you seem to have acquired. How long have you been having these dreams, Fred?"

"They started the night of the first time I saw Lizzie, when I was Natalie's Imaginary Friend."

"Okay, so to me it seems Elizabeth was the trigger. Interesting..."

"Hades can I just ask, what was Jimmy's problem? If he wasn't dreaming like me, why was he turned human?"

"Yes, well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you now. Jimmy had some issues regarding his charge, Isabella. He began to develop 'feelings', if you will, that became impossible for him to control. And we can't have Imaginary Friends with feelings, it would just throw everything out of balance. Imagine if word got out of something like that?"

"Oh, uh, yeh. Feelings are dis-gus-ting."

"At least that's one issue we don't have to worry about with you, hey Fred?"

"Oh, definitely", Fred mumbled nervously.

"What was that Fred?"

"..."

"Don't tell me you're feeling things too?"

"So what?! I had no idea you had programmed us to be so heartless. Aren't we supposed to feel love and care for our charges?"

"Hades rubbed his temple and groaned, "Fred, they're completely different feelings and you know it."

"Sorry." The word tasted sour in his mouth, but Fred spat it out anyway.

"In future, we really need to ask questions BEFORE we start to come up with a solution", Hades said to Edgar and Samara, who murmured in agreement. "Okay Fred, in the simplest terms we'll have to perform a ritual, based on what I know about your case. Now here's your dilemma. There are two things we can do; we can attempt to essentially erase the thoughts of you and Elizabeth, or we can assist in allowing you two to communicate with each other again. In performing either ritual, there is no predicting exactly how it will turn out", Hades explained.

"If you erase our thoughts, does that mean that we will forget each other entirely?"

"If all goes to plan, then yes Fred."

"I could never do that to Lizzie!", Fred protested.

"Fred, is Elizabeth's sake really the only reason you couldn't go through with it?"

"Of course, what are you implying?"

"You know exactly what I'm implying", Hades smirked with a wink.

"Cut it out, you dickhead!", Fred yelled.

"Admit it then, and we can get on with it."

"Fine! I don't want to forget about her. Happy now?"

"Quite", chuckled Hades, "Well with the first option gone, there's only the second one remaining. I hope you're prepared for anything."

"Anything?"

"Not really anything, but if it's an outcome that allows you to talk to Elizabeth again, it's possible. Even if it means becoming human. So I must ask you again, is that something you are prepared to do? I can give you some time Fred, and that's not something we give out freely. I get it's a big decision and-"

"No."

"No what Fred?"

"I mean no as in I don't need any time to consider. My answer is yes, I want to go through with it regardless of what happens. For both our sakes", Fred replied determinedly.

"If that's what you truly want, we'll get started right away."

"It is."


End file.
